


The World Without

by Yami_no_Aura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Dark fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_no_Aura/pseuds/Yami_no_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's last day. His last moment. The world is a cruel place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Without

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I want to convey that yes, this is quite obviously spurred on by the terrible decisions that my government is inflicting upon its citizens. America is still very much in a state of discrimination and as much as I hate it I also realize that we are but one small country with our own damn problems. So while I mourn the actions of my country I also want to illicit a response from my lovely followers and friends about the cruelty of man in general. Because this is a problem of the human race as a whole. Yes, there are good people in this world and yes, I believe that given time and retribution we can become a better world. But right now, there is pain and death and suffering all around us- even if we are too blind to see it. So I wrote this. That’s all. Humanity needs help.

'Why?'

A crash could be heard as he fell to the ground, blood rushing to his mouth as he wiped his fist across his chin in defiance. 

'Why are they doing this?'

Another blow to his left rib had him coughing violently, falling to the ground as he prayed in vain for the men to stop hurting him. 

"Please- stop" he cried out. "I'm not a threat. I'm human, I sw-"

"Shut up kid! We know the truth. You're a titan- we've all seen it. For the sake of humanity we can't let you live. You're an abomination!" Shouted the guard. The man looked half-crazed in his own delusional state of fear. 

Eren felt anger boil under the surface of his pain, gritting his teeth when a foot hit his back and sent him crashing to the cold stone floor beneath him. How could they treat him so cruelly? He was human. He had a beating heart, just like them. He felt pain and anger and sadness and joy, just like them. So why? Why were they beating him like a dog in the streets?

He was a monster. A demon sent to terrorize humanity. That's how they saw him. No matter what he did to help, no matter what he'd been through before. It didn't matter that he'd been through hell and back with his friends and comrades. He was an animal that needed to be put down because he'd outlived his usefulness. 

And he deserved this. Everything these soldiers did to him was entirely his own fault. He lived in this society; where you could be targeted for your beliefs and differences- even the color of your skin. He could always choose to leave behind his regiment and squad. He could risk his entire being and go outside the wall- like he'd always wanted. 

Another punch, and a gun was pushed to his head. 

He deserved this. He would have had to leave sometime anyway. Leave behind Armin and Mikasa. All of his friends from the 104th cadets. Leave behind Hanji and Erwin. 

.... and Levi...

There was a time when he would have never thought of killing himself, but right now, when punch after punch and kick after painful kick left him breathless and unable to protect himself, he thought about it. Now that this gun had been placed against his temple he thought about what it would be like to finally give up and die. 

This was it. This was the end for him. Not taken out by Titans, but murdered. By people. Human beings who saw him as less than human. 

.... An animal to be put down...

'How ironic' he thought to himself. And to think, these people were supposed to be protecting him. He was their salvation, and yet he was so much less. 

He closed his eyes, throwing himself into his mind, hoping against all hope it would be over soon. He didn't understand why they felt the need to hurt him before executing him. He was unarmed and compliant, and even kept Mikasa from attending so as to keep her from witnessing the death of the last of her family. And Armin, to keep him from the nightmares that he knew already played through his mind. 

It was a small gathering. Just he and his executioners; why there needed to be three he was unsure. Perhaps they expected him to be selfish- to try and escape the confines of those suffocating walls. 

But he wouldn't. Not that they would take his word for such a thing. 

No matter what they decided to do to him, he would remain a loyal soldier, dedicated to furthering mankind. No matter what his feelings were, or the feelings of that man. The one he knew would be drinking black tea in his quarters to keep anyone away. 

He never even got to truly tell Levi how he felt....

So many wishful dreams he'd had planned for his future. A future he'd spent years fighting for, losing limbs and friends and so much more. They were taking it from him. And rightly so. 

Because he was a monster...

His eyes remained closed as the safety clicked unlocked on the gun and he chanted a small mantra to himself. He counted the small seconds he had as he heard the finger slowly clench on the trigger. 

....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please remember to take a moment of silence for all of the victims of these terrible crimes committed against humanity. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's not just in fiction. The human race can be truly cruel and unrelenting.   
>  -YnA


End file.
